Synthetic approaches to all three types of Lythraceae alkaloids will be studied. We will investigate the chemistry of cis-cinnamic acids and esters. The condensation of trans 2,6-diacetonyl piperidine with benzaldehydes and biphenyldicarboxaldehydes will be investigated. We will continue our investigation of synthetically useful phenol oxidative coupling reactions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J. Quick and R. Oterson, "Intramolecular Michael Additions in the pelletierine-Benzaldehyde Condensation," Tetrahedron Letters, 603(1977). J. Quick, "Studies on the Synthesis of Mexican Hallucinogens," at Boston College, January 20, 1977.